


Dinner at Casa de Kuro-Mura

by dumbochan



Series: the mall au no one asked for [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dinner Parties, Fluff, Half-Greek Iwaizumi, Half-Spanish Daichi, Kinda Domestic..., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: Kuroo and Sawamura throw a dinner party for their friends. Iwaizumi and Matsukawa think Sawamura is trying to poison them.





	Dinner at Casa de Kuro-Mura

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self-indulgent. 
> 
> Also, you don't really have to read the "I Like You Too Much" to follow along, but if you have read it, you're just more familiar with the dynamics. I tried to make it as 'stand-alone' as I could, but I also really didn't try that hard.¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Can you believe I actually had to fight a kid over the last Stitch plush?” Matsukawa asked Daichi as they sipped on their milk teas, making their way to the Heraklion Café where Iwaizumi worked. Daichi took one long sip, making sure to get a sufficient mouthful of tapioca pearls before turning his head to look at one of his best friends.

“Yes… I actually _can_ believe that.”

“You know me well, Dai…” Matsukawa laughed, patting the shorter male on the back, “Little snot-nose bastard is lucky that we’re getting more next week…otherwise I wouldn’t have let him have it so easily.”

“You really shouldn’t call children ‘snot-nosed bastards’, especially since you work in the _Disney_ Store of all places.”

“You wouldn’t understand! You work in Footlocker! You’re surrounded by decent tunes and expensive shoes. I’m surrounded by Disney songs and crying.”

“You could always get a job somewhere else.”

“No way! I’m trying to become brother of the year! I can’t do that without my discount.”

“You do realize that Chika and Yuuta are not _your_ _actual_ siblings, right?”

“They’re Hiro’s, and what’s his, is mine.”

“You’re not married.”

“Semantics.”

“What are you two going on about?” Iwaizumi asked as the duo walked up to the counter, he reached over, stealing Matuskawa’s milk tea and taking a sip.

“Mattsun wants to be brother of the year to kids he’s not actually related to.” Daichi answered looking at the display of Greek pastry perfection.

“Should I be worried?” Iwaizumi asked, targeting the question more towards Matsukawa instead.

“No. You shouldn’t. Where’s the cheese pies?? That’s what I come here for!”

“We’re out, sorry.”

“First Stitch and now this!” Matsukawa whined.

“Ignore him…please.” Daichi stated and Iwaizumi silently agreed, “I’m having a dinner party and you’re all invited, by the way.”

“Dinner at casa de Kuro-mura! I’m down.” Matsukawa whooped, his mood instantly perking up. “I’ve been dying to get my hands on some _paella_ and _orxata_.”

“I might not make paella this time.”

“What? No! You can’t _not_ make paella! It’s like Iwa’s mom not making cheese pies! Oh wait…”

“She did make some! Just not enough…” Iwaizumi defended as he finished Matsukawa’s tea, handing the empty cup back to him, his comment was also drowned out by Daichi’s reply.

“I’ll definitely have _orxata_ there for you though! And _fartons_ , my mom sent me some.”

“She loves me so much,” Matsukawa faked sobbed.

“More like she loves Kuroo so much. Aren’t those like the only two things he can pronounce without fucking it up?” Iwaizumi questioned.

“No! He’s recently moved on to complex sentences!” Daichi defended, “At least he’s making an effort, last time I checked, Oikawa can’t even pronounce your Greek name!”

“That’s low! Kostas isn’t hard to pronounce, so he can say it fine! Plus, it’s not like you’re _really_ checking on Oikawa’s progress. His vocabulary has been increasing, and he can say at least 5 necessary sentences.”

“Isn’t that the name of that one girl’s boyfriend in _Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants_?” Matsukawa unhelpfully stated. “They were on and off again so many times! I feel like that’s unhealthy in a relationship. I advised against allowing Chika to watch it, but I was overruled.”

“Yeah it is unhealthy in a relationship…wait, that’s not even relevant!” Iwaizumi complained, “What are you having besides the drink and pastries? I want you rascals out of my sight.”

“I don’t know yet…definitely some _vino_ , probably _fideu_ _á_ _valenciana_.”

“If you need a sous chef, Dai… I’ll gladly volunteer Hiro to help you. He has just mastered the art of stir fry.”

“Thanks, but no thanks? It's Kuroo's turn to cook anyway.”

“The only thing Kuroo knows how to make is rice and grilled fish, one of those you just put in a rice cooker, so it technically doesn’t count.” Mattsun complained, “Must I remind you of the time he tried to make miso soup and almost _poisoned_ us?”

“It didn’t taste that bad…”

“We were all hunched over a toilet for hours.” Iwaizumi reminded Daichi, wrapping his arms around his stomach as he had flashbacks to the aftermath of Kuroo’s cooking.

“I’ll help him this time, and we’ll all survive…with our food not threatening to come back up. I promise!”

 

 

 

“They’re all assholes. That soup was delicious!” Kuroo complained as Daichi relayed to him the conversation he had earlier with his best friends. Daichi just shook his head, focusing on searching for the correct size of shoes for a customer while Kuroo scrolled on his phone. “I’ll prove to those bastards that I’m an excellent cook!”

“You do that. I sent you a link to the recipe I wanted to use anyway, look at that and get familiar with it.”

Kuroo tapped on the link, quickly glancing over it, “….It’s in Spanish.”

“So? If you’ve been practicing like you claimed, you should know enough to at least read and comprehend the ingredients.”

“I’m proving my cooking skills, Dai, not my Spanish comprehension.”

“Do both.” Daichi said climbing up a step stool to get the pair of shoes he was looking for. Kuroo noticed, using his height to jump up and get the box before Daichi could get his own hands on it. “ _You’re_ the asshole!” Daichi whined, quickly getting down from the stool and snatching the box. Kuroo just laughed, earning a shove from Daichi as he walked by.

“Come on Dai! After I just helped you get down those shoes, the least you can do is help me.”

“I didn’t ask for your help!” Daichi called out before the door to the storage room closed, leaving Kuroo alone with boxes and boxes of shoes.

 

 

 

“So…why are we making essentially the noodle version of paella, and not just making _paella_?” Kuroo asked as he draped himself over Daichi’s back, watching the shorter male translate and write down the ingredients they needed to shop for. It was a new day, and Kuroo had spent the previous night studying the recipe Daichi had sent him. He was very proud of himself that he was able to get the gist of the recipe and only used Google translate four times!

“Because that would make Matsukawa happy, and I’m trying to spite him for eating the last slice at movie night.”

“I sometimes forget how serious you take your pizza.”

“It was bacon cheddar cheese, Kuroo. Bacon cheddar cheese!”

“I get it, I understand.”

“Do you?”

“I think so? Not really? I mean, that was like three weeks ago!”

“So? Pizza grudges have no statue of limitations.”

“But, what if I prefer paella made with rice? The traditional Valencian way. Hmm? Would that change your mind?”

“No, because you’d still be the one cooking and your _socarrat_ needs work. The noddle version is easier.”

“Ouch, that hurts.”

“Sorry, but it’s true. Paella is not paella without the crispy rice. Now, can you comprehend everything on this list?” Daichi held up the sheet of paper, and Kuroo squinted at it.

“Why does it look like you started in Spanish, switched to Japanese, and then started in Spanish again?”

“Because I did.”

“Daichi! Come on! You call that translating?”

“How else would you learn if I just did _everything_ for you?”

“It’s easier when you do everything for me,” Kuroo complained, slumping even more over Daichi.

“Stop! You’re heavy.”

“I can’t go on. Please take care, mi amor.”

“Stop being so dramatic, you damn _gato_. Have fun at the store.”

“You’re not coming with me?”

“I’m going to the gym with Iwaizumi.”

“Why not go to the gym with me and make Iwaizumi do the shopping?”

“You’re the chef, plus you’re too distracting as a gym partner.”

“Oh ho?” Kuroo tried to waggle his eyebrows suggestively, but it obviously failed based on the scowl gracing Daichi’s face.

“I will punch you.”

“And mess up this beautiful face that you love so much?” Kuroo teased, taking the list from Daichi’s hand, “Have fun sweating buckets with Iwaizumi while I become a culinary prodigy.” He bid farewell to his boyfriend with a quick kiss before grabbing his keys and wallet, slipping on his shoes, and heading out for the day.

 

 

Shopping for food is a piece of cake, it’s the cooking that scares the shit out Kuroo. Luckily, he doesn’t have to do that today, so he takes enjoyment and pride in his shopping trip. His list included seafood like monkfish, prawns, and squid, noodles, tomatoes, and simple herbs. He didn’t have to buy saffron this time, because thanks to Daichi’s mom, they had an endless supply. Daichi also volunteered to buy the wine, not trusting Kuroo’s taste buds for the perfect Spanish vino (not that Kuroo really cared, he was more of a beer drinker anyway).

 

When he finished his shopping trip, he treated himself to some ramen before heading home and putting away all the new goodies. He then took to the internet, watching video after video of Spanish chefs making their versions of the dish. He could do this. It seemed easy enough.

 

 

 

It wasn’t easy at all. It looked quite intimidating actually. Kuroo stared down at all the ingredients, which were clean, prepped and measured out already, thanks to Daichi’s organization skills. The seafood was staring him down really, seeing as some still had their eyes and heads attached, those cold eyes boring into his soul. “Stop looking at the food like you’re going to fight it.” Daichi commented poking Kuroo in the side.

“I think they can smell my fear.”

“I hate to break it to you…but they’re dead.” Daichi explained, putting on an apron that says ‘Trust me, I’m Spanish’ with the Spanish flag in the middle. It was a gag gift from Matsukawa, but it came in handy. Plus, Kuroo would gladly admit that Daichi looked cute in it.

“Where is the pan?” Kuroo asked looking around the kitchen, already a little frazzled.

“It’s right here.” Daichi pointed to the counter where the beat-up 22-inch steal pan straight from Daichi’s grandmother sat. Kuroo was surprised he missed the beloved pan. It was one of Daichi’s most treasured relics, and he’d probably save the pan from a fire before he saved Kuroo.

“I knew that, I was just testing you.” Kuroo commented.

“You’re not going to screw this up, I’m right here, you know.”

“If by some miracle, I do amazing, can I get a reward?”

“What do you want?”

“I like when you run your hands through my hair when we cuddle.”

“Sure.”

“And mackerel for dinner.”

“I can do that.”

“And those spicy potatoes we had at that Rusell restaurant in Valencia.”

“It was called _Rausell_ …and okay. Anything else, your highness?”

“Not that I can think of right now.” Kuroo said placing the pan on the stove and getting it to heat up. “What if I set the apartment on fire?”

“Kuroo, you’re going to do fine.” Daichi assured him, wrapping arms around Kuroo’s torso in a tight hug and placing a kiss against the corner of his mouth. “Imagine the look on Mattsun and Haj’s face when they taste it. Use that as motivation.”

 

 

 

Kuroo was sweating buckets as he arranged the seafood neatly onto the almost finished noodles. The cooking process up until now was quite easy breezy. Now is when it really mattered. He’s eaten enough paella to know that presentation is key, and the seafood is always presented in a symmetrical and aesthetic way. “How does it look?”

“It looks better if you have the prawns lying in the noodles on their side, in my opinion.” Daichi explained, coming over to fix that. “Perfecto.” It did look pretty good if Kuroo said so himself. 

 

 

 

While the dish finished on the stove, the duo set the table and changed into better clothing. Since the meal was up for intense scrutiny, Daichi expected his friends to be right on time, if not early…and he was right. There was a buzz at the door soon after, and he went to go answer it while Kuroo remained in the kitchen, watching over the noodle dish like his life depended on it (and in a way, it kind of did). “Welcome, come on in.” Daichi greeted as Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and their significant others entered the home.

“It smells good, Sawamura-kun.” Oikawa complimented.

“Whoa, hold your compliments until the meal is over, Oikawa.” Mattsun warned, “It’s too early to claim success for this dinner party.”

“I was just saying that it smells nice...”

“Ignore him, Oikawa. Everyone come have a seat at the table, please.” Daichi requested.

 

Once everyone was seated, Kuroo made a grand show of bringing out the _fideu_ _á_ _valenciana_ and placing it in the middle of the table. “Bon appétit!” Kuroo sat down on the opposite side as Daichi, with Oikawa and Hanamaki sitting beside him.

“I feel like this seating arrangement is so everyone can play footsies with their significant other without anyone knowing, but the joke is on everyone, because I just out-ed everyone.” Matsukawa pointed out, unnecessarily.

“Anyway…” Iwaizumi began, “I will admit that this actually looks edible, Kuroo.”

“That’s because it is edible, my friend.”

“You say that now, but just know I’m sending you my hospital bill if I get sick.”

“You’re not going to get sick, _Iwa-chan_.” Daichi spoke out, pouring Iwaizumi some wine and ‘accidentally’ spilling a bit.

“I didn’t know that you cook, Kuroo-kun.” Oikawa pointed out as Kuroo started dishing up everyone a portion of the noodles.

“He doesn’t.” Both, Iwaizumi and Matsukawa answered at the same time.

“Since when do you two live at casa de Kuro-mura?” Hanamaki asked, “That’s right, you don’t! Therefore, you have no clue if Kuroo cooks or not.”

“No, they’re right. Kuroo doesn’t cook. He bakes.” Daichi revealed.

Kuroo’s eyes widened slightly, “Daichi,” He whined. The laughter erupting from Iwaizumi and Matsukawa made Kuroo groan.

“You bake?? Since when!”

“Is that why you can’t cook? You prefer to practice your baking?”

“I hate you both.” Kuroo complained. “Just try the damn noodles so you can see that you’re not going to die, and I can redeem myself.”

“I think it’s quite delicious!” Oikawa complimented.

“Yeah, I’d continue eating this.” Hanamaki added.

“Thank you, and what about you two? The tough critics.” Matsukawa and Iwaizumi both sniffed the noodles before cautiously putting them in their mouth. “Well?” Kuroo prompted.

“It’s better than the miso soup, that’s for sure.” Matsukawa praised.

“And I don’t feel immediately sick.” Iwaizumi revealed.

“Great, I’ll tell you my secret. I spit in it!” Kuroo joked, and then laughed at the unimpressed look given by the tough duo.

“Stop messing with them.” Daichi reprimanded, though he couldn’t help but chuckle too.

“What do you think, mi amor? Your opinion is the only one that truly matters to me.”

“Aww, who domesticated the cat?” Matsukawa teased, earning a shove from Daichi.

“You did a really good job. It tastes like it’s supposed to.”

“Score!” Kuroo clapped, and just to mess with Daichi, he blew a kiss to him over the table.

“Aw! Look at them being cute! Iwa-chan! Let’s be cute too!” Oikawa suggested, blowing a kiss at Iwaizumi too. It made Iwaizumi’s cheeks flare.   

“Issei, we’re friends with such saps.”

“That we are, Hiro. That we are.”

 

 

 

 

“That was actually really good.” Iwaizumi complimented as they finished up the dish, each person eating double servings. “I’m proud of you, Baker-san.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, asshole number 1. Now, you, and asshole number two, can stop spreading around that I can’t cook.”

“I don’t know about that, but I do take back my comment about you possibly giving me food poisoning.”

“Thank you, that is all I ever wanted.”

“Are you ready for dessert?” Daichi asked as he cleared the table.

“Did Kuroo bake it?” Hanamaki questioned.

“Nope, we’re having _orxata_ and _fartons_. It’s already been decided.” Matsukawa spoke up, “Right, Daichi?”

“Yeah.”

“What are fartons?” Oikawa asked, “I remember trying horchata with Iwa-chan.”

“ _Fartons_ are these pastries that we dip into our _orxata_. You can also dip it in hot chocolate or caffè latte, but I like it best with the tiger nut drink.”

“It’s really sweet, honestly.” Kuroo complained. “Sometimes a bit too sweet.”

“Ooh, sounds delicious!”

 

 

 

Daichi placed a giant platter full of sweet sugary bread sticks, and handed everyone a cup of the tiger nut beverage. “I remember the first time I had this combination.” Matsukawa began, “I was… what? Sixteen?”

“Yeah.” Daichi answered.

“Yeah, and though Dai and I didn’t go to the same high school, we knew each other from summer training camps, and I went to sleepover for his birthday, and his mom made this for us before bed, and then again for breakfast because I liked it so much.” Matsukawa explained, more to Oikawa than anyone else at the table. Oikawa was the newest to their group, afterall, so there were still quite a few details he didn’t know.

“Mattsun swears he’s part Spanish and Greek.” Iwaizumi shared.

“Sure, I don’t know the _language_ , but I know the _culture_!”

“What Issei is trying to say,” Hanamaki translated, “He sees Daichi and Haj as his brothers because they’re all so close. It works both ways because their parents love him too.” As if Daichi’s family was listening in on this conversation, and they wanted to confirm Hanamaki’s suspicions, Daichi’s cell phone began to ring.

“It’s my grandma.” Daichi explained, answering the call with a loud “ _Abuela_!!!”

Even Matsukawa entered in, “Hola abuela, soy Issei!” Daichi waited, as his grandmother rattled off a greeting.

“She said she remembers you and misses your eyebrows.”

“Tell her I miss her too, and I’ll see her next month.”

Daichi went to translate the message while Hanamaki asked, “What’s next month?”

“Daichi’s grandmother is visiting so that she can meet Kuroo.” Iwaizumi explained.

“Congratulations!”

“She’s visiting in general for a vacation, one of her stops just so happens to be here.” Kuroo clarified, “And I’ve already met her, back when I went to Valencia with Daichi over the summer.”

“A romantic holiday in Spain! How was it?” Oikawa asked, dipping his breadstick and taking a bite. “Oh wow! This is almost as good as milk bread!”

“It was quite cool, seeing where Daichi spent most of his childhood summers and experiencing a different culture is always fun.”

“So how’s your Spanish now?” Iwaizumi teased.

“It’s pretty decent, thank you very much.”

“I’m a bit jealous that he’s taken you and Hajime to Spain, but I still haven’t gone!” Matsukawa butted in with a pout on his lips. Hanamaki leaned over, ruffling Matsukawa’s bangs and putting a smile back on his face.

“You’ll have your turn soon, Mattsun.” Kuroo promised as Daichi rejoined them at the table, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, she was just asking if there was anything I wanted her to bring me.”

“Is there?”

“Well… there’s just a few kitchen supplies that I want, but she’s just giving me her old ones.”

“Tell me more about Spain!” Oikawa suggested, “I want to know what it’s like! How are the smells? How long did it take you to learn the language?”

“Well… Spanish is actually my first language. I didn’t really use Japanese until I entered primary school.” Daichi explained, “As for Spain…”

 

 

 

Time flew by as Daichi shared stories of Spain, with Kuroo and Iwaizumi adding their own input and experience. Iwaizumi then proceeded to share his own stories about Crete, with Daichi adding some input from when he visited with Iwaizumi back in high school. Then, so Matsukawa and Hanamaki could be more inclusive in the conversation, they started talking about college and some of the shenanigans they got themselves into.

 

 

 

After staying for at least four hours, their guest decided to call it a night. Kuroo and Daichi were now cleaning up so they could get ready for bed. “You did a good job, Chef Kuroo.” Daichi complimented as he washed the dishes before handing them to Kuroo to rinse and place on the drying rack.

“Thank you. So…that means I get my reward, right?”

“I do believe that was settled earlier.”

“I want to add to it.”

“What do you want to add?”

“I want to cook for your grandmother when she visits.”

“Okay…?”

“But you have to bake.” Kuroo smiled, and Daichi almost dropped a plate.

“No, no no. I don’t bake. I cook, you bake. That’s how this relationship works.”

“Please! I did this for you, now it’s your turn to squirm in the kitchen.” Kuroo stopped his dish duty to turn towards Daichi, “I’ll help you.”

“You better.”

“Is that a yes?” Daichi nodded his head, and Kuroo let out a victory yell. “Plus, bakers are pretty hot.”

“Yeah, they are.” Daichi smirked.

“Was that geared towards me?”

“Maybe.”

“Keep it up and I just might jump you right here, Sawamura.” Kuroo stated, though it wasn’t a joke.

“What if that was my plan all along?” Daichi questioned, wiping his hands on a dish towel before wrapping them around Kuroo so he could lean up and kiss him square on the lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had no clue how to end this lol. Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/roronoa_xd) or [tumblr](http://roronoaxd.tumblr.com).


End file.
